


Birthday

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [166]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, It's Lucifer's birthday, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants Lucifer to know that his little brother is the best thing that ever happened to him, so he calculates the exact date Lucifer was created and decides to give him another surprise birthday party so his Lulu will know how much he's loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Lucifer awakens slowly. Peacefully. Gracefully. _It’s nice,_ he thinks through the fuzzy haze of warmth surrounding him. He feels a little like he’s swimming through a sea of love and light and levity as awareness gradually returns to him, and he’s reminded of the first time he and Michael had gone swimming, back when it was just the two of them and an endless world of sunlit wonder laid out like some fiery, half-formed paradise for the taking. He’d laughed at the way the water had tickled his wings, and Mika had laughed too, and they’d stayed there for hours, sunlight streaming down the gaps in between their wings and casting strange, beautiful shadows on their jovial faces.

 

Two warm, soft, fluffy wings fade into focus around him and he smiles against their warmth. Someone is holding him; that much is certain, but he’s still half-asleep so he can’t quite tell who. He’d know if it were Mika, so that only leaves his two little brothers, but he’s not quite sure how to determine which one without opening his eyes. Whoever it is shifts him slightly, which doesn’t help him much, but it does put him into a slightly more comfortable position so he doesn’t complain.

 

_Hmm, whoever it is is a great snuggler,_ he decides. He makes a sleepy little sound and silently wonders what he did to deserve waking up to cuddles. _Musta been special,_ he thinks. He takes a couple of deep breaths, but he still can’t discern who’s holding him, and eventually curiosity gets the better of his sleepy state. “Castiel,” he tries, with the kind of absolute certainty that will likely earn him a huffy snort from Gabriel or surprised silence from his littlest brother. A smirk threatens to curl his lips when his greeting is met with nothing more than a few quiet breaths.

 

“Happy birthday,” Castiel says after a while.

 

Lucifer makes an inquisitive little noise and tilts his head up towards his brother. “I had a May birthday,” he protests.

 

He can practically hear Castiel’s frown when the younger angel replies. “Michael calculated that a November birthday would be more accurate. He said you wouldn’t be mad. If you’d like, I can inform him of his error.”

 

Lucifer giggles. It’s his birthday, his actual birthday, and it’s barely even started yet and he’s already had some of the best cuddles he’d been privileged enough to enjoy all week. Trust Mika to go and give him a surprise birthday. Again. “I’m not upset. I’m too comfy to be mad,” he jokes.

 

“Guess I’d better keep cuddling you, then,” Cas laughs.

 

“Mmm, but only for a little while. I want to see everyone else! Oh, do I get presents? I love presents. Oh, I wish it were Christmas already!” He sighs wistfully, thinking of the piles and piles of presents that get heaped under and around (and occasionally on the ceiling above) their various Christmas trees each year. Holidays are truly spectacular in the Bunker and he’s been excited about this year’s Christmas since July.

 

“Luce, it’s your birthday. Of course you’re going to get presents.” He chuckles. “I know you’re going to love what I got you.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes fly open. “Tell me, tell me, tell me!” He begs, bouncing up and down on Castiel’s lap and pouting up at his little brother. “Pleeeeeeease!”

 

“You’re going to get to open it soon enough,” Castiel responds, rolling his eyes and Lucifer’s antics. “Anyway. Mika’s been asking for you every few minutes since he let me hold you; you should let him know you’re awake.”

 

_Mika,_ Lucifer thinks, smiling when he’s lifted into a pair of warm, strong arms not seconds after.

 

“Hey, Lulu,” Michael whispers, voice thick with emotion.

 

“Mika,” Lucifer responds, looping his arms and legs around his brother and nuzzling his neck in greeting.

 

“We’re going make today the best day ever for you,” Michael promises. “Gonna give you all the pets, and all the cuddles, and all the presents, okay?”

 

Lucifer smiles fondly against Michael’s neck. “Why-” He starts.

 

“Because,” Michael interrupts. “I want you to know that the day you came into existence was the best day of my life,” he breathes. “Never forget that you are the best thing that ever happened to me,” he growls, tilting Lucifer’s head back and licking into his mouth in the achingly good, primally possessive way that only Mika can manage. “I love you,” he whispers as they pull apart.

 

Lucifer grins. “I love you more.”

 

Mika laughs and kisses him one last time for good measure. “Just this once, I’ll let that slide.”

 

Lucifer’s nose wrinkles. “You love me too much,” he jokes.

 

“No such thing,” Mika promises, kissing away the wrinkles. “Now come along; you’ve got presents to open and five others who want to show you just how much they love you.”

 

“Five?”

 

“Yes; the cat expressed her burning desire to lovingly claw you as well.”

 

“Okay, then,” Lucifer grins. “Onwards.”


End file.
